xiaolin chronicles- (so close but still so far) jack x chase
by Danny the pixie
Summary: misunderstandings lead to problems which may bring about a little chaos chack- or just jack x chase -I will finish this I swear ,spoiler -it will be a happy ending. (I ALSO HAVE A BLOG ON TUMBLR CALLED -vametra the blood sucker - lots of xiaolin fanart on their both mine and others )
1. Chapter 1

Hay I've been gone for a while and I did take down some of my old fanfic's I did a chase and jack one and a wuya and kimiko one but like I said their gone but I'm back again and I used to do raijack but for the sake of all xiaolin fanfiction I think I'm just ganna start doing other fanfic again,-I'm a huge lover of fan and friendfiction but any how to day I'm going to be doing chase and jack this is for most of you jack and chase fan's because you guys rain in such high numbers.

**also** **HELLO! xD just a little warning before you start, I'm a lot different then many of the other writers on here I don't know correct grammar. I have made mistakes on all of my work, and I don't have spell check on my computer so I have to go to Google and sometimes type in complete sentence's to get the spelling correct, but that's just my warning for anyone who wants to read my stuff also I don't capitalize, to be honest I'm on here to just get my idea's out their, I take the story line it's self more seriously and focus on it more, then I do the capitalization, and feel that so long as you can understand it and read it, that's good enough for me so before you start that's just what you should know.**

shadow had left to go do something incredibly evil and Jack and chase were left alone in his cave. This had happend a few times before. Jack who had just got done washing most of thier dishes just looked up at chase and gave him a sad look. Chase who was sitting down and drinking what appeared to be tea just had his face buried in some book. Jack then turned back to the ground and keep cleaning. He keep going until he tripped over a rock and fell at chase's feet, something that looked like a little black book fell out of his pocket. "watch where your going spicer" chase spat rather mean at the man. Jack looked up, becoming wide eyed and blinked twice. "sorry chase" said jack smiling at him nevusly hoping chase would not sick his cats on him. "just get back to work, you  
>whiny, pathetic excuse for evil" said chase not even looking up from his book.<p>

"but I'm done" said jack. "then just get out of here, now!" said chase very forcefully. Jack jumped a little but did as chase asked. Chase just rolled his eyes and was about to turn his head back to his book when he saw the little black book sitting on the ground. Chase just looked at the thing curious. Then he picked it up of the ground and opened it. there was not anything abnormal about it, just jack's plans about ruling the world. Just then something did indeed catch chase's eye. Thier were two names in it and both had a large heart around it. the name's read spicer + young. Chase looked at it confused for a second. "spicer has a crush?, well god help the poor soul who he's after" said chase to him self as he let out a small snicker. "hmm, young I wonder who that is, well the only person i know with that last name is-" then it hit him and his eyes grew wide with more then just shock.

Jack who had just come out of chase's felt his phone ring in his pocket. He was very weary about seeing who it was. Wuya had been bugging him for the past month about him being at chase's to much. she wanted him around because she didn't want him lacking behind and missing a chance of getting a shen gong wu, he rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone but then suddenly smiled. The name on the phone read jane, jane young- no relation to chase of course just coincidentally the same last name. Jack had been seeing this girl secretly because he really didn't want anyone to know for the fact of someone like say wuya or shadow scaring her off. it wasn't that serious but hey she was still a girl and interested in him he couldn't complain. "hello" said jack smiling. "heyyyy, I was just wondering if you could come over today" said Jane. "ho ya, don't worry about it baby I'm on my way" said jack as he quickly got out his helicopter flying things and zipped off to see her.

Back at chase's, chase was freaking out he didn't know what to think. He had a mixture of completely creeped out, wanting to tear jack into a million little pieces, and something else he could  
>not put his finger on. But that wasn't important right now he just found out (or what he thought he found out ) spicer was into him and apparently gay that was the most shocking. "just calm down and breathe" chase told him self. "I mean It's no different then if say a girl liked me I'll just let him down hard, really hard, painfully hard" said chase to him self shaking a little. Just as chase said that, luck would have it shadow walked through the cave door. "hey chase" she said in that voice of hers. Chase jumped, he didn't know why he was so nervous but he was and he it was showing. "what?" said shadow."nothing I just, I oh" said chase realizing he couldn't get a solid word to come out of his mouth. He just put his hand to his head and slowly sat down. Shadow looked at chase confused and a little surprised. "chase is everything alright " asked shadow raising an eyebrow at him. Chase just took a breath "I'm not sure" he said. Shadow then took notice of the book he had in his hand. Chase looked up at her. "what's wrong with you" shadow asked. Chase just handed her the the note book. She took it and looked at it. "what's with the spicer + young" Asked shadow. "it's jack's" said chase desperately. Shadow just looked at it. "I still don't get it?" she said it not yet clicking in her brain. Then she got it."oh" she said casually about to put the thing down. "OH, WAIT WHAT!" she said in surprise. "ya" said chase. "I was not aware that Jack was" said shadow not finishing. "ya well me either " said chase angry. "I'm going to go kill him, then I'm going to go tell him to ride every disgusting thought of us ever even uuggg, being together" said chase making a disgusted and freaked out face as he got up. Shadow looked at him but then stopped him. "wait" she said as an idea look spread across her face. "what" said chase. "we could use this" said shadow. "what do you mean?" asked chase. "I mean when jack go's to get shen gong wu you can charm him into giving it to us" said shadow. "chase just looked at her as if she where crazy. "first off let me just start by saying ewww, secondly I don't even really use shen gong wu so why would I need them, and thirdly I don't have to use charm I can just ask and jack will give me his left leg and more" said chase. "ya I know but it's just more fun this way, I mean come on I wanna see what spicer dose, plus after I'm done being entertain then you can drop him like a dead dog on the side of the road" said Shadow. "and If I should refuse this insane plane you came up with" said chase smiling at her. "then I'll just tell everyone we know that jack spicy has a little crushy on the big bad lizard man, and when I say everyone, I mean everyone including the xiaolins" said shadow smiling. Chase's smile dropped. "you wouldn't" he said angry. "try me" said shadow smiling once more. Chase didn't say anything for a minute he was too busy shaking with anger. "HE WILL NEVER BELIEVE IT, BESIDES EVERYONE KNOW'S ME AND YOU ARE A THING, INCLUDING SPICER!" yelled chase.<br>"ya but things change chase, maybe you and me haven't been getting along lately and maybe your lonely and need a big stong 'well whiny' someone to cling on to, and maybe your just mean to little old spicer because you don't know how to dill with your true feeling" shadow said still smiling at him.  
>Chase was furious. "you know what shadow when you lose this leverage, you will regret every bit of this plan" said chase still shaking and very angry. "ya but that's then and this is now" said shadow as she started walking the other way towards her and chase's room chase couldn't believe the nerve of her.<p>

Ok that's the starting of this, I swear I will finish this just give me two months I'm also working on a shadow and kimiko one, but I wanna make it good and I wanna make it as perfect as I can get it. I have a habit of making a lot of mistakes and I just wanna make it enjoyable for the reader but tell me what you thought of the beginning I wanna hear you wonderful criticisms XD


	2. Chapter 2 so this is hell

Mean while at jane's place jack and jane where sitting down on jane's couch watching some movie. Night of the living something or other. "oh jacky this is so nice I can't believe you planned a nice  
>evening like this, instead of spending your time with that witch wuya and those two styleless no brain lizards " said Jane as she curled up close next to jack and let out a strange laugh. ''yaa'' said jack smiling as he just kinda looked at her. Jack really didn't like this girl she was<br>too, whats the word ( stuck up) for his taste. But he was willing to stick around to see if  
>she would maybe get a little better as time went on. Just then jack's phone went off much like it did<br>earlier only this time he picked it up and answered it without looking at it. " yaa, hello?" he said. "JACK!" came a familiar scream from the phone practically causing him to go deaf. Jack pulled the phone away from his ear, very stunned. " yaa hi wuya, what do you want" jack asked pulling  
>the phone back up to his ear slowly. "a new shen gong wu has been reviled so get over here!, so we can get going already" she said rather meanly. "ok fine just give me about.. lets say thirty minutes, I'll meet you at the house and we'll go from there " said jack. "fine but you better hury" said wuya as the phone went dead. Jack just gave the phone an unsatisfied look. "well sorry jane I gatta get going" said<br>jack as he grabbed his stuff. "ok but hury back jack!" said Jane as she crossed her arms dissatisfied at the situation. "ok" said jack as he rolled his eyes and mocked her as he was walking out the door "nanamama hury back jack" he said completely leaving Jane's house.

back at chase's. chase walked upon shadow looking down at their cave cauldron thing. She was smiling profusely. "what are you so happy about?" asked chase still angry about shadow's evil plan.  
>"Jack and wuya are going after a shen gong wu, you know what that mean aaa chase" said shadow as she smiled at him. Chase just gave her the most darkest look he could think of. "let's just get over their and get this over with" said chase with a angry yet worried look on his face. Shadow smiled and walked a head of him.<p>

Jack and wuya had come to what looked like nice green forest with a lake on top of it. "well this is nice" said jack. "ya much better then the usual place's we showdown at" said wuya as she floated  
>on past jack. Jack soon started behind her they then came to what appeared to be a beautiful fountain. "their it is, the fountain of feeling" said wuya as she floated over to it "stop right their Jack and wuya!" yelled to familiar voice. Jack looked up and saw none other than omi,kimiko,clay, raimundo and pingpong "hello xiaolin losers " said jack as he smiled at them. Just then omi started for the wu and so did jack. They both we were about to grabbed it when chase and shadow came down and joined them. "oh hey chase, didn't expect to see you here today" said jack as he smiled at chase. "don't talk to me or even look at me you pathetic" chase started off but the shadow pushed him a little on the shoulder. He looked at her and she tilt her head towards jack. Chase gave her a grave look. She just smiled at him. Omi,jack and wuya were just sitting there confused at what chase and shadow were doing. "can we please get to the showdown part" said Omi. "hold on" said chase as he grabbed<br>shadow away from jack,wuya and omi and over to a small corner of the place but not to far away from them or the wu. "I can't do it here" said chase. "and why not?" said shadow as she came a pit closer to him. "because everyone is here and watching me, plus won't you lose your leverage for this insanely idiotic plan" said chase. "look if you do it here the most you'll do is have jack and the xiaolins questioning  
>you, they won't know anything for sure" said shadow. "what do you think they're talking about?" asked jack. "I don't know" said omi who was in a state of confusion as well. Kimiko,raimundo,clay and pinpong just looked at chase and shadow. Then kimiko turned<br>to omi. "what's taking so long" asked kimiko. "don't know but what ever it is it has to be pretty important for chase to stop what he's doing" omi replied. Chase just let out a sigh. "ok fine" said chase as he put his hand on his fore head. "and none of that not really doing much of anything, make it a  
>little obvious, flirt with him, hard!" said shadow smiling at chase. Chase just looked back at jack and the others and gave shadow a (please don't make me do this) look. "after you" said shadow as she waved a hand to jack and wuya. Chase made the most angry face he could make and walked back over to jack with shadow right behind him. "is everything ok?" asked jack. Chase turned to<br>shadow and she just gave him a nod of her head. Chase looked at jack and smiled. "why every thing is just fine spicer, what about you, you ok" said chase as he brushed jacks hair over his ear. Jack looked at him confused not just about the hair brushing but at the way chase respond. Jack looked to the side of his face, then up at chase. wuya and the xiaolins did the same. "what I can't be friendly" said chase looking at all of them. "ok, so should we get started" said omi. "yes" said chase. "xiaolin showdown" Omi,chase,and jack said at the same time then they followed with " gong ye tempai" the showdown had started and jack was the one to start off first.  
>heading for the little golden fountain. Omi kicked him off to the side and went on a head.<br>jack fell back, he then started to get out the monkey spear, then chase grabbed jack's hand "I got this" said chase as  
>he threw another smile jack's way. Jack had a surprised look on his face but then smiled back at chase "thank's chase" said jack happy. Chase turned back around and headed towards omi.<br>then kicked omi much like omi had done to jack earlier. Omi flew back and chase made a few  
>jumps and flips, grabbed the fountain and won the showdown. in a matter of seconds everything<br>was back to normal with a small hand from dojo of course. Omi just watched as jack smiled at him and gloated "ha take that xiaolin losers" said jack as he smirked and pointed at omi and the others. Chase came up behind jack  
>and jack looked up at him. "here jack, from me to you" said chase as he handed him the wu. Jack smiled again at chase except it was much happier than last. "really, that's so cool!, I mean thank you" said jack his smile then vanished realizing he had been way too excited and he was now expecting<br>chase to say something really mean or hurt him in some way. chase just smiled and winked at  
>him. "any time" said chase as he walked back over to shadow. Shadow was doing her best to hold back her laughter. Now because jack was so happy jack took chase's excessive flirting as a sighn of chase finally wanting to be his friend. But the xiaolin knew what was going on or what they thought was going on, which only confused them even more. Omi,kimiko,raimundo,clay, pingpong and dojo<br>shared glances between each other. And wuya well she was at a loss for words. "bye xiaolins it was a pleaser beating you and jack I can not wait for our next encounter" said chase as him and shadow disappeared into, well, the shadows.

jack smiled and happily started walking away from omi and the others. "well see ya next time xiaolins" said jack as he whistled a happy tone. "ok can anyone else say weird" said kimiko.  
>"ya your right that sure was the strangest thing I ever seen" said clay. "what do you think it means" asked pinpong. "not sure" said raimundo. "chase and jack are friends now?" said omi.<br>" maybe " said dojo. "well let's go, I don't wanna stick around here to much longer " said clay.  
>dojo changed and him along with the rest of the xiaolins went home to their temple.<p>

jack and wuya where back at jack's place. Jack was sitting at the kitchen table eating a  
>sandwich and wuya was beside him. "hey jack did chase seem off to you today, by any chance" wuya asked. "if by off you mean totally awesome then, ya" said jack smiling as he ate.<br>"hey cheff bot, could you bring me a drink please" yelled jack at the robot who was cooking  
>more of his meal. "yes just, give me a second will you, you know it would help a lot if you slowed down" said cheff bot. Jack rolled his eyes. Just then jack's phone rang, he got it out of his pocket and saw five missed calls from jane. "HOLY CRAP!" he yelled as he jumped up from his set. "what" said wuya and cheff bot both. "ho nothing, just umm I, I gatta go" said jack rushing past wuya and out the door. "what's he in suck a hury for" she said. "don't know" said cheff bot as he just shrugged his shoulders.<p>

back at chase's, shadow couldn't stop laughing. "hahahaaaa, did you see the look on wuya's face, and jack man he didn't seem to really get it but he was sure in shock, HAHAHA" said shadow in a laugh/giggle. "now you've had your fun can we please just not do this anymore" said chase angry and embarrassed."ho, I'm just getting started" said shadow. "tomorrow I'm going to have a list of things for you two to do, for this plan, and we'll go from their" said shadow. Chase didn't say anything he was too upset to. He just walked back into his and shadow's room and laid down on the bed.

back at jane's place jack was having a hard time with his new girlfriend. "I CAN'T BELEVE YOU MISSED FIVE OF MY CALLS" yelled jane. "I'm sorry jane, I must have not of heard them" said jack. "I'M, tired of your excuses, leave my house NOW!" yelled jane as she threw the T.V remote  
>at him. "ok,ok I'll go, gezz" said jack as he grabbed his bag and quickly left jane's place.<p>

chase was on bed thinking. "ok how can I get out of this, I could find something on shadow  
>to make this end, no, that won't work, I've never seen her do anything that she would<br>not admit to" said chase to him self. He then heard someone come into the cave.  
>shadow was out in I guess what you would call the living room as she heard the<br>huge cave door open and close. She looked over waiting for someone to come  
>into her view. Jack walked out, with some bag in his hands, stopped and faced her. he smiled at her nervously as four big cats came to circle him "hey shadow, I was, umm, wondering if chase was around" said jack.<br>shadow smiled. "oh chase!" she said quite loudly. Chase was in his room. "ho great now what does she want now" said chase as he rolled his eyes and came out of his room. Chase walk out and jumped a bit seeing jack. "j-jack what, I mean spicer what are you doing here" asked chase quickly putting  
>on a tough front. "oh well, I was wondering, if maybe you don't mind, if we can talk" said jack<br>as he looked at the ground. Shadow bit back a hard laugh which didn't do much good. "what's so funny?" asked jack. "nothing, just,nothing, I'll leave and let you and chase talk about some things" said shadow as she got up and walked into the bed room. She closed the door and just let go. "HAHAHAAAHAHA" she giggled. She then bent down and cracked the door a little so she could see what was going on in their some what living room. Chase just looked at jack and sat down on the couch. "well come have a set spicer" said chase not looking happy what so ever. Jack smiled and joined chase on his couch.

"so what did you wanna talk to me about?" asked chase. "nothing really, just something I'm going through" said jack. "so you want advice" said chase. "ya" said jack as he grabbed the bag and pulled  
>out what looked like a small soda. "you want one?" asked jack. "no, I don't drink things such as that" said chase. "well it's not just soda, I mean it's spiked" said jack looking up at chase.<br>chase raised an eyebrow at jack. "you drink" said chase a little surprised.  
>"well not really, only when I'm up set, well more upset then usual" said jack. "you can still<br>have one if you want it" said jack. usually chase would never take anything from jack, except maybe his pride, and what ever self respect he has left but he didn't see the harm in it, plus he might as well get something out of this stupid plan, oh how he could kill shadow right about now.

chase grabbed a drink from the bag and then started off with what he was going to say "ok say hypothetically I Liked somebody, this thing that we had went well for a while, but then something  
>happened and this person changed the feelings I had for them into something a little bit stronger<br>then just crushing on them" said jack. Chase practically choked on his drink. Now what  
>jack meant by stronger was hate, but chase had something completely different run through his head.<br>shadow was just eating this up. Chase heard her and turned around a little but not enough for jack to notice. She looked at him smiling big and hand gestured for him to go on. chase rolled his eyes.  
>"you know I just don't know what to do about this person, hypothetically" jack said sadly as he looked to the ground. Chase very hesitant, and very slow put his arm around jack. Shadow then<br>whispered to chase. Chase turned around and looked at her. Chase made a (what) face and shadow  
>gestured for chase to put his arm around jack's waist. "no, why would I do that!" said chase loudly.<p>

"what" said jack looking up at him. "nothing" said chase as he smiled nervously. "oh"  
>jack said. he then returned to his sad state. Chase looked back at shadow again and<br>she signed for him to do it. Chase rolled his eye's again and slowly slid his arm around jack's  
>waist. jack jumped a little and then looked up at chase. "wh-what are you doing?" asked jack<br>quickly and a bit confused. "I'm, I, aaa, I'm getting more comfortable?" said chase smiling at jack.  
>jack thought it was strange but didn't really fight against it for fear of losing his newly found friendship or being torn to a few million pieces. jack then went with it by leaning into chase.<br>chase jumped a bit and his cheeks became red with embarrassment. Chase's lions just looked at the two strangely. One of them turned to shadow who was laughing her but off. "hey you know w-what chase I'm just ganna go on to bed you and jack just stay out there tonight" yelled shadow from the door as she slammed it and locked it. Chase made a face of horror and shock. Jack just looked at the completely closed door. "oh so I guess I'll just head on home" said jack with a sigh as he got up and started walking away. "yes I think that would be best" said chase as he smiled uneasy at jack. just then shadow came out and ran after jack. "no stay" she said meanly jack looked at her surprised. "I mean stay, enjoy this, it's not everyday chase wants you here" said shadow. "ok" said jack looking up at shadow as she dragged jack back to his set. "but I don't have anywhere to sleep" said jack. "sure ya do, why I'm sure chase would love, and I mean love to share the couch with you" said shadow looking at chase. chase just looked up at her, he then stood up and yelled "THEIR IS NO WAY I'M" chase was about to say but then shadow stepped in. "hay jack you know that black note book you had the other day well you won't believe what we found in it" she said smiling at jack. "NOT SLEEPING, with you spicer, buddy" said chase as he forced a smile at jack. "really, awesome, it'll be like a slumber party" said jack happy. "yaa a slumber party" said shadow smiling at chase. chase just looked at her desperately. "well I'm off to bed you two have fun!" said shadow as she walked back into the room. "took the bed and my pride to, cold hearted bit-" chase was about to say when he was interrupted by jack. "hey chase you know, thanks for this, really!" said jack smiling at chase. "ya, no problem" said chase and he rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 sweet sweet couch

So their they where, now sitting on chase's couch, chase less then enthusiastic. and jack was just so happy he could die. chase looked down at jack, jack looked back up at him and chase just looked off to the side. "so what do ya, want to do first chase?" jack said with a smile. "I don't know and I don't care" said chase hatefully as he got up and started walking to the kitchen. jacks smile faded and he bent his head down a bit. chase then stopped and looked back at jack, at that moment chase felt something he hadn't felt since before he had became evil, empathy. he made a strange face as he took this feeling and recognized it. "what the heck, why do I feel this way it's just spicer, stupid, pathetic, spicer" thought chase. Jack just looked back up at chase. "are you ok, I mean I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I" said jack as he looked to the ground. chase let out a growl, and a huff and then sat down beside jack. "just shut up and go get the sorry game from the closet" said chase as he placed his hand on his chin and looked off to the side. Jacks smile soon returned and he quickly jumped up and ran over to chase's closet.

for the next two hours jack and chase played sorry and you'd think hell froze over it's self but Chase was actually not completely hating it. " aww, I lost again" said jack as he looked at the game unhappy. "it's because you keep making impulsive decisions, if you would take your time, you might actually win at this game spicer" said chase serious. jack looked up at him and let out a yawn with a smile. "chase I'm getting kinda tired " said jack. chase then turned red and looked at the couch dreading sleeping on it with jack. "umm you know how, how about you go to bed and I'll just, I'll sleep somewhere else" said chase. "but I thought we where going to bunk with each other tonight?" said jack. chase rolled his eyes both looking distressed and worried. "ok it's no big dill besides if he tries anything, I'll just tear him limb from limb" said chase to himself as he sat back down on the couch. "so how are we gonna share this thing, it's kinda small" said jack as he looked at it.

chase made an angry face and you could tell he was both mad and very upset. "just get up" said chase. "what?" said spicer. "move, now!" chase commanded. "ok" said jack as he put his hands in the air, got off the couch and backed away. chase laid down on the couch. "come over here" said chase, and jack did as chase asked. jack was now standing over chase looking at him confused as to what he wanted him to do. chase opened his arms. "get in" he said very darkly. jack looked at chase strangely. "did I stutter, or are you just going to stand over me like an idiot spicer" said chase. "oh" said jack as he awkwardly got on top of chase kinda hugging him while they both where lying down. they where both cuddling. jack looked around the room both very confused and embarrassed. "well good night!" said chase as he looked to the side and closed his eyes. "yaaa" said jack as he felt an awkward blush spread across his face.

the next morning jack and chase where on the couch in a cuddling position. jack was the first one to wake up. he looked down at the now huge dragon like lizard he was on top of, doing his best not to wake chase jack slowly slipped out of chase's grip and fell on the floor. jack then got up while dusting himself off. jack looked down at chase smiling at the 'slumber party' they had. he then turned around but was taken by surprise when his phone rang. he jumped and looked back at chase. chase slowly got up while looking at jack. "what is that" he said obviously a little angry to have been woken up so by the ringtone.

"sorry it's" jack stopped looking down at the phone and his face turning into one of anger "wuya" he said as he let out a frown. he brought it up to his ear. "hello wuya" said jack. "JACK WHERE ARE YOU?, I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS, YOU NEED TO BE OVER HERE GETTING READY FOR THE NEXT SHEN GONG WU TO REVEAL ITSELF " yelled wuya. "ok,ok I'm coming over! " said jack obviously irritated. "who's that" said chase. "just wuya" said jack as he grabbed his bag off the cave floor and headed for the door of chase's house like cave. chase looked at jack as he left "thank god" chase said to him self as he laid back down on the couch. shadow then came out of the room in a robe smiling. chase quickly shot up "you, you no good for nothing!" chase started off. "hey, hey, hey, now before you get all huffy, I just want to hand you this" said shadow as she handed him what appeared to be a photo. chase stopped and looked at it. it was a picture of him and jack on chase's couch cuddled up to each other. chase was furious. "ya I took it last night also here's this" said shadow smiling and handing him what looked like a list. "whats this?" asked chase. "oh it's just a well thought out plan of what I want you to do when you and your new boyfriend see each other again" said shadow as she smiled once more. "shadow this isn't funny if you don't stop I swear!" said chase as he raised his finger at her. "now,now chase we wouldn't want to get this out into the public" she said pulling another photo out. chase looked at her angry and surprised. "ya I made copies, so here's what's going to happen you are going to follow that list exactly. the next shen gong wu, if I'm not mistaken, is going to be at the underground ruins of maka, maybe I'm not sure but you can never tell with those things; anyway so I'm thinking you go with jack to look for it, with me behind you of course, and you two share a few little special moments " said shadow smiling looking at chase. "SHADOW!" chase yelled but shadow just held up the picture. chase looked at her and just bent his head off to the side. "fine" said chase as he walked to his room and slammed the door. shadow couldn't help but smile and enjoy her little victory.

/

oh I've got some awesome plans for the next chapter just stick around and thanks for the comment justafan, the next ch. will be much longer by the way


End file.
